


Sweetheart

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lance Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: A fight, Keith is gay for Lance, and he just adores it when he uses pet names.Also, sex





	Sweetheart

Lance and Keith stood, spitting venom with each word that left their mouths. They were barely being held back; Shiro pulling at Keith and Hunk clutching at Lance's shirt desperately.

"I am so fucking _sic_ _k_ of you!" Lance spat, jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Keith snarled, "You're not gonna do shit about it; you never do shit about anything."

"Okay, okay!" Hunk yelled over them. "Who did what?"

Keith growled. "He bleached my finger gloves! They're not supposed to be washed in a machine!"

"Oh, please," Lance scoffed, still obviously agitated by the way he struggled to get out of Hunk's grip. Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance's arms and torso. "That doesn't give you the right to say, and I quote, 'you're a worthless, useless piece of shit who shouldn't bother trying to help out with anything and should just leave!' As if you don't have four more pairs!"

Shiro gasped and narrowed his eyes on Keith. "You have the  _gall_ to say-"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. When was the last time Lance helped out on a mission or at the house?"

"Lance has saved our asses plenty of times, maybe even more than you have, especially after our second year in space." Hunk said softly, tone thinly hiding anger.

"And he cleans the castle regularly." Shiro interjected. "You need to apologize, Keith."

Keith's eye twitched as he realized they were taking Lance's side. To be fair, Keith was agitated and Lance was the main source of that, then Lance stopped Keith in the halls, sheepishly holding out Keith's gloves and saying he washed them.

His eyes locked on Lance; his fury was radiating from his very being, but his expression was impassive. His body was lax in Hunk's arms.

"Why would I apologize to trash?"

The way Lance managed to slip away from Hunk was sudden and smooth as he stormed towards Keith, hands in tight fists. Keith pushed off of Shiro, releasing his arm and meeting Lance halfway. 

"You act like you're such hot shit, Keith," Lance started, voice harsh and quiet. "In reality,  _you're just an orphan who never got the love he wanted and doesn't know what any other feelings are other than anger and bitterness towards anyone other than Shiro. I wish you had stayed and rotted, alone, in that fucking disgrace of a shack you lived in. You're not better than anyone else in this ship, you may be smart but your emotional age must be that of a fucking two year old."_

Keith's upper lip curled but he felt it tremble. Lance had managed to hit some deep insecurities and he knew it.

"Better than being a dead weight on other people and moping around about missing family, being depressed and writing to himself convincing himself not to end his life. You should've, instead of putting up a confident façade and causing more trouble than your worth." Keith managed to grind out, already feeling the fight start to trickle out of him. He managed to keep his voice strong.

"Guys, let's-" Shiro began. Lance cut him off with a sharp bark of condesending laughter.

"Shiro, just shut the  _fuck_ up." Lance directed his furious stare to Keith's eyes and for once, Keith felt like he was pushing the envelope with Lance. "You call me obnoxious and yet you're the one throwing a tantrum because of a pair of replaceable gloves. I try to keep the team upbeat for the sake of sanity but you decide to kill and suck the fun out of everything. Yeah, telling me I should kill myself is really mature. Grow up."

Keith was speechless. He had never heard such malice in Lance's voice before.

It startled him.

Keith doesn't like to be startled.

Angrily, he raised a fist and dragged it through the air only to get his wrist caught in midair by Lance. Since when were his reflexes so fast?

Lance managed to back Keith into the wall of the hallway. He was still holding his wrist, now above Keith's own head. He looked into Lance's eyes and swallowed.

"Wanna try that again, Sweetheart?"

 

* * *

 

Keith first noticed his feelings when he laughed at one of Lance's jokes.

"An Englishman, Frenchman, Spainard, and a German man saw a street performance of a magician doing tricks. The magician noticed the four men having trouble seeing the tricks. He shifted and asked 'Can you see now?' The four men, in their respective languages answered separately, 'Yes.' 'Oui.' 'Sí.' 'Ja.'"

With a snort and an eye roll, Keith began to laugh softly. Lance was practically  _beaming_ at him so he coughed and turned away.

 

Another time, Lance was spewing pick-up lines again. With a smirk, he leaned a little closer to Keith as they stood side by side.

"Can I explore your black hole?"

The line was outrageous and honestly Keith didn't think Lance would use one on him. He began to giggle.

Giggle?

Keith very rarely giggled and it only happened when he was a child. But now? Being hit on by Lance made him giggle? Keith put a hand over his mouth and felt a blush spread across his cheeks and could feel the burn on the tips of his ears.

Lance was looking at Keith with a look he couldn't decipher before a soft smile graced his face which was tinged with pink.

"Cute," he said as he reached up to lightly touch the tips of Keith's ear. He laughed, "And hot." With a wink, Lance spun on his heel and sauntered over to Hunk, leaning on his friend. He said something that made Hunk laugh but Keith stood rooted to his spot.

 

Shiro reluctantly informed Keith that they were going to find an alien bar to let loose.

Keith bounced on the balls of his feet, stomach in almost painful knots. Lance had gotten funnier and funnier, and soon enough, Keith was the one laughing the loudest at his jokes. He found himself gazing at Lance more often and having odd dreams about him. He was just there in the background, doing random shit and distracting Keith from what was the main point of his dream.

He absently wondered what bar they were going to. The usual? Or maybe something new. Looking through his closet, he tried a little harder than usual to look good. A blue button down, dark jeans, and white converse was the absolutely  _brilliant_ outfit Keith could think to wear. Heavy on the sarcasm.

_Just wait 'til Lance gets a load of-_

_"Fuck."_

Keith cursed himself and walking into the living room. He first noticed Shiro in a black leather vest and tight black pants. His face was a deep red as Allura looked him up and down with approval.

Allura wore a slinky plum dress with black pumps, gold bangles, and tear drop gem earrings.

Hunk was casual with a white t-shirt and jeans.

He spotted Pidge on the couch pouting and laughed, sitting down next to her. "Can't go, huh?"

Pidge scowled. "It's not like there's an age requirement! Shiro says it's just because of the atmosphere, which is completely unfair. They're not gonna roofie a Paladin."

Keith patted the poor girl's head in sympathy.

"I'm coming!" Lance hollered as he slid clumsily into the back of the couch Keith and Pidge were perched on. He walked to the center of the room and spun in a circle.

"So, how do I look? I need me some digits tonight."

Apparently Keith never noticed how attractive Lance was.

Lance was wearing a black and red plaid button down open, the sleves rolled up to his elbows, with a white t-shirt underneath. His long legs were covered in black skinny jeans and he wore converse the color of eggplant. His left wrist had a rubber black bracelet while the right held a watch with a leather strap. To top it off, a simple black beanie adorned his head.

The other Paladins gave half-hearted but sincere compliments as to not let his ego grow in size.

"Is that..." Keith squinted at Lance's ear. "A piercing?"

Lance raised an eyebrow and dropped beside Keith. He turned fully to his friend and smiled. "Well, two in each ear. How didn't you know?"

As Keith studied Lance's face, he noticed more piercings. A silver loop in his bottom lip to the left. Another silver ring in his right eyebrow. The one piercing in his left ear that had a simple black earring.

"Why don't you wear them more often?" Keith asked, voice going an octave higher.

Lance shrugged. "Wanna see my favorite?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows. He lifted his t-shirt, exposing his bellybutton.

"You have a bellybutton ring?" Keith hissed, face hot. He was trying so damn hard to avoid looking at Lance's partially exposed abdomen. He knew Lance was muscular; Lance had begun to work out more in the gym as well as training. He was defined but not overly so, and Keith was trying not to drool.

"Wait, I know my favorite." Lance held up an index finger.

Keith expected Lance to pull out his dick for Keith to see a piercing on its head.

He got so much more.

Lance opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, relaxes enough for Keith to see the little silver ball on his tongue. It was oddly sexy, especially with how long Lance's tongue was. Keith made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat, loud enough so only he could hear it.

Keith looked up and started when he gazed into Lance's eyes and finding sharp blue staring intensely at him.

"Like it?" Lance asked with a small secret smirk.

"Uh-"

Allura clapped once. "Let's get this show on the road!" She exclaimed, excited. Hunk, Shiro, and Lance trailed after her. Keith was about to follow when Pidge said, with a coy grin, "I heard that whimper and I know what it means."

Frick.

Keith pretended he didn't hear her and walked with the rest of them, shooting the middle finger to Pidge behind his back as she cackled. Lance threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked and unlike usual, instead of pushing Lance off of him, he let it sit there. Lance smiled at him endearingly and Keith felt the tips of his ears blaze.

 

"Lance, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"I wanna see what it feels like to train without armor. And I am wearing clothes!"

"A pair of skin-tight boxers isn't clothes!"

"Your logic is flawed, Hunk."

Keith heard the conversation from outside the training room. Curious, he entered and paused.

Lance stood in the center of the room wearing extremely snug boxers. His Bayard was in his left hand and he tapped his foot impatiently. His back faced Keith.

Keith watched as the muscles in Lance's back and arms shifted with each exaggerated move he made. Saw his thighs and calves tense and relax as he moved. His skin was slick with sweat already, his usually straightened hair turning curly. Keith looked away and cleared his throat.

"Look, all I'm say- Keith! Back me up here."

 Keith walked into the room and addressed Hunk. "What are y'all talking about?"

He heard Lance snort and mutter "Y'all." 

"Well," Hunk said; he snatched Lance's Bayard out of his hand. "Lance here wants to train naked-"

"I'm wearing clothes!"

"-and it's dangerous and he can get hurt. What do you think?"

Keith looked towards Lance and immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes were sparkling with mirth, his lips more pink than usual and crooked into a lopsided smile, and his hair curled off of his forehead. His face was flushed and he licked his bottom lip; Keith caught a glance at that goddamn piercing.

Fuck Lance. 

Literally. 

"You should," Keith's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Do what you want. But be careful."

Lance's eyes lit up and he tackled Keith to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Aw, Keef, you do care!"

Keith frowned on the ground as Lance practically lied on top of him. He felt Lance's cheek rub against his and he scrunched up his nose. His face was hot.

"All right, get off of me." He muttered, pushing gently on Lance's shoulders.

Lance laughed and got on all fours with Keith still underneath him. "I'm just trying to show my appreciation at your concern!"

Keith tried to keep his breathing even as he stared up at Lance hovering above him. The blue in his eyes was taunting, amused.

"Just get off," Keith huffed, pushing on Lance's chest. His hands froze there, but Lance didn't seem to notice.

Lance smirked and dropped down a little further, falling on his forearms which were on either side's of Keith's head. "Am I making you uncomfortable? Or maybe a lil' horny?"

Keith's breath hitched and he felt like his lungs had shrunk to the size of almonds. He could feel Lance's breath on his lips, could almost  _taste_ him. Lance cocked his head, probably curious as to Keith's reaction, but his eyes became hooded. Keith was enraptured by that gaze; that look that he'd never seen on Lance before.

"Answer me, Keith."

"No," he whispered. His throat was dry and he was desperately trying to seem as nonchalant as possible; he was definitely failing.

Lance leaned a fraction closer, mouth hovering above Keith's, "What are you doing, Keith?" He breathed.

Keith pushed insistently at Lance's chest again. "Get off," he replied quietly.

He shivered as he felt Lance's lips against his ear. "Do you really want me to,  _papi?"_

Nope.

Too much.

No way in fucking  _Hell._

 _"Yes!"_ Keith screeched, body tense and scarlett red from the tips of his ears to his chest.

Lance shot up, on his knees and covering his ears; he was smiling. "Jesus Christ has spoken very, very loudly."

The expression that had heat pooling in Keith's crotch was gone.

Almost like it was never there.

Lance hopped to his feet and grinned down at Keith, offering a hand. Keith grumbled and slapped his hand away, getting up himself.

"So," Lance started. He turned to Hunk, "I can train as I'm dressed now."

Hunk's eyes flickered back and forth from Keith and Lance; he looked at them in disbelief. "What just happened."

"Obviously Keith just said 'yes.' Come on, Hunk. Keep up."

Keith practically ran out of the room, but not before he heard a little more of their conversation.

"Were you just flirting with Keith?!"

"Mm, the world may never know. But yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, big time."

 

Once, Keith fell asleep outside of his door. For some odd reason, his room wouldn't open and Red just laughed. He woke with Lance's jacket draped over him.

 

They were all at dinner. Hunk had managed to create a meal that appeared to be mashed potatoes and gravy, broccoli, and turkey breast.

Usually Lance would've dug in, shoving food into his face until he couldn't breathe. But today, he sullenly stared at it, prodding the food with his fork. Everyone was worried, though whenever someone asked if he was O.K., he would brush it off with an insincere smile and casually say--"Just Godly issues."

 Keith sat next to Lance and noticed a tiny sniffle he made. He hesitantly laid a hand on his shoulder. Lance nearly jumped out of his skin and stared at Keith with wide eyes.

"What's wr-"

 "Nothing is wrong! Jesus, just leave me  _alone!"_

Lance pushed his chair back and stood, shaking, as he glared at the rest of his team. They all wore expressions of shock and worry, except for Keith; he was just distraught as he stared at Lance. His eyes were glossy, the blue in his eyes looking even more like an ocean.

"Just... leave me alone..." he choked, then ran out of the dining area faster than Keith has ever seen him when not in battle.

It was silent.

Hunk glanced at Keith then looked down. "I think you should talk to him. You guys seem to get along now."

Keith nodded slowly and pushed out his chair, steadily walking in the direction he saw Lance head to. He found Lance facing his room door, shoulders shaking.

"Lance?"

Lance turned towards Keith and Keith felt like he was going to combust.

He was beautiful.

Soft lips trembling, mouth slightly parted, eyes shining blue, tears rolling, face flushed, hair messy and gorgeous from him running his hands through it.

Disgustingly captivating.

But Keith was devastated.

Lance looked so beaten down, so tired, as if he was going to pass out. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Keith's mouth wobbling as they exchanged stares. He had never seen Lance cry before and it was enough to bring him to tears. Lance hicupped and smiled weakly.

"I can never be serious, huh?" Lane muttered as he hicupped again and opened his room door. "Sorry about dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Keith took quick strides to grab Lance's arm before he could walk into his room.

To shut him out.

"Come to my room," Keith demanded. At Lance's raised eyebrows, he fumbled to explain. "So we can talk."

"What's wrong with my room?" He asked; he was still crying silently.

"Just," Keith looked past Lance and into his room; he  _knew_ his face was pink. "Just do it."

Lance didn't answer but instead followed Keith. When they reached his room, Keith paused. Lance was going to be in his room.

Well, the circumstances were unfortunate.

But holy shit.

He opened the door and Lance trudged in. Keith expected him to sit on his bed, but he decided to drop onto the floor and wrap his arms around his knees, back leaning against the bed. His head was on top of his knees and he looked at Keith from underneath his eyelashes. "You comin'?"

Breathtaking.

Keith stumbled onto his bed and groaned, stretching out. He gazed at Lance as he shivered still.

"Are you gonna talk to me?"

"What'd'you think I'm doing," Lance sniffled.

"Nothing, honestly. You need to stop crying so-"

A small sob escaped Lance. "I'm trying, Keith. I really am," He said quietly. "I feel so lonely. I know I'm surrounded by people who love me, but... I feel like I don't belong here. I should be in school, getting average grades, fitting in with average faces. I miss my family. My cousin Robert," he laughed fondly. "He used to put water and my sister's, Gabriela, bra in a plastic bag and freeze it.

"It's my mom's birthday today. I miss them so much. I-" Lance began to sob, face almost impassive as the loud sounds came from his mouth. "I used to be my siblings' hero. 'Lance, will ya go to space?' they always asked me. I'm in space, now. And I'll never be able to  _tell them!_ I have you guys but you don't  _need_ me! They fucking needed me, Keith! Mama barely made ends meet, I had two jobs and transferred money from there into her account to at least try to put the kids in school. You guys probably don't even want me. Throw me away. Iverson was right; I'm just a shitty cargo pilot. I'm sure you'll find someone better--Blue, stop--that can fly better and isn't such a..." he trailed off. "You know, I used to write suicide notes and burn them. It kind of worked most of the time. But I'm just a fucking-" he hicupped then buried his face in his arms, bawling.

Keith stared at him in awe. Was he being serious? Did he really not think he's worthy of the team? He was a combination of everyone into one person; he was intelligent, could cook a decent meal if he tried, a great leader, and could stratigize without being impulsive.

And he was Lance; funny, insanely stupid but smart, sharp-shooting Lance. He woke from a practical coma to shoot someone that threatened one of his teammates. Average? There was nothing even remotely average about Lance.

"Lance," Keith said.

"I'm sorry," Lance sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough, okay?"

" _Lance!"_

He didn't respond that time, just curled up in a ball, trying to protect himself. Keith lowered to the ground and kneeled in front of him. He tried to tenderly remove Lance's arms but they wouldn't budge.

"Move your arms." Keith ordered. Lance shook his head.

"How can you feel love if you yourself don't let anyone in?! Move your arms and put down your damn legs!"

Lance did as he said, letting his arms fall to his sides and putting his legs down on either side of Keith. Keith sadly noticed his sleeces were practically soaked. Taking off his own jacket, Keith scooted forward tentatively. Gathering up courage, he then wrapped his arms around Lance's shaking form.

Lance hugged Keith tightly, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline.

"You said some contradictory things but you are absolutely perfect." Keith whispered into Lance's hair. "You have the best aim a guy could want, you're funny as all Hell, smarter than you give yourself credit for, caring, and you're a vital part of this team. We would be too stressed to function if it weren't for you. No matter how annoyed we may seem, we all love your lame pick-up lines. We love you. I love you."

Keith could hear the sharp intake of air when he said 'I love you.'

His shirt and skin were damp where Lance had been crying in the crook of his neck. He waited until Lance stopped quivering before trying to push away gently. Lance shook his head and clenched his hands in Keith's shirt. Keith smiled and hugged tighter.

He waited until Lance's breathing steadied out, then Lance's arms went lax and fell from Keith. He called, "Lance?"

When he didn't respond, Keith backed away and held Lance's face in his hands. He had tear tracks on his cheeks but he seemed peaceful. His lips were chapped from all of the crying but Keith still wanted to kiss him.

He loved him.

Keith loved Lance.

Before he lost his nerve, he planted a soft and chaste kiss on Lance's forehead and dragged him onto his bed.

That night, Keith slept next to Lance with a flushed face and the best sleep he's ever had.

 

When morning came the next day, no-one except for Keith was in his bed. He yawned and sat up, stretching. A knock sounded at his door. "Come in," Keith mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. Lance walked in with a plate of goo in the shape of eggs and toast in his hands. He resolutely stared down and shoved the food at Keith. He barely managed to take it in time. Lance then walked out.

First inconvenient thing that happened: food goo was somehow burnt.

"Coran, how did you manage to burn it?" Keith asked lazily as he strolled into the kitchen.

He looked around and noticed he wasn't there, only Hunk.

"Actually, I did. But I was distracted." Hunk said with a smile.

"Well, this tastes really bad dude." Keith said. Suddenly, Lance ran through the room and disappeared. "Uh?"

"I know," Hunk groaned. "And Lance is freaked because of something, but I'm not sure what."

"Hm."

Second inconvenient thing that happened: Shiro was being rude as shit.

"Shiro, you can't possibly expect me to fight naked!" Keith shrieked. He saw Lance in the corner of the training room, stripping down.

"Lance did it the other day, so can you." Shiro responded, gaze hard.

Keith threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well, Lance is really weird, okay?" 

Lance looked up, chest bare and eyes narrowed. "Wow."

Keith ignored him. "Come on-"

"Okay, no." Shiro started. "Stop bitching about it, that's not like you. We will be watching. So get down to it. If you don't cooperate, you don't eat for two days. Fucking deal with it." Shiro walked out of the training room briskly, shutting the door behind him. Keith stared after him in shock.

"He just cursed, Lance. Like seriously."

Lance didn't respond but instead got into his sparring position with just his boxers on again. "You gonna strip or not?

"I'm not-!" Keith was tackled to the ground.

In the end, the score was tied.

Third inconvenient thing that happened: Lance was ignoring him.

Keith would try to address him but Lance simply walked away, even if it was a group conversation.

Though he was actively avoiding him, Lance was also fidgeting a lot, as if he needed to do something but had to wait. It lasted almost all day.

Fourth bad thing that happened: well...

Lance stopped Keith in the hallway with a nervous smile.

"I'm so sorry about last night and it'll never happen again and yeah so I noticed that your gloves needed to be washed and I figured that maybe I should wash them for you and I did but see the thing is I guess they aren't supposed to be hand washed and they came out almost white and I tried to fix it but that did not work." He said it all without taking a breath and held the gloves out to Keith.

And Keith blew a gasket because he's a fucking hothead.

Keith opened his mouth.

* * *

 

"Wanna try that again, sweetheart?"

Keith stopped breathing. He had been longing to hear Lance call him cute little nicknames. 

But not this way, filled with condesending sarcasm.

They made progress yesterday, but Keith fucked it up by being an asshole.

Lance started it, right?

Ugh.

"Cat got your tongue, Baby?" Lance teased angrily.

Keith squirmed, trying to escape  (not really, he quite enjoyed the position) in vain. He pushed a hand against Lance's shoulder roughly. "Let go of me."

Lance snatched the hand and put that one above Keith's head as well. "Oh, no. That's not happening."

"Fuck," Keith muttered under his breath; he spoke up. "Yes, it is." He couldn't stop moving, subconsciously trying to grind his hips into  _something._ Lance had noticed, his face telling.

"Yeah, they're done fighting," he heard Hunk say. "They'll both be happy at the end of this, trust me."

Keith heard two pairs of retreating footsteps and swallowed when he couldn't hear them anymore. He was getting more and more hot. Lance leaned down.

"You look like you want something from me," Lance said. That look was there again, from when he pinned Keith down. His tone became sultry and seductive, eyes now heated with something else.

"Stop being such a tease," Keith hissed, twisting and turning.

"A tease? Me?" Lance whispered, looking down at Keith. He shifted as to use one hand to hold Keith's hands in place. He grabbed his jaw and Keith's breath hitched. "You think I'd tease you? Never."

Keith found himself arching off the wall, wanting to get closer to Lance. His lips hovered in front of Lance's; he wants him. "Prove it."

Lance smiled, all sex-appeal, and closed his eyes, leaning down.

It was a hurricane.

The kiss was hard; Keith didn't know what to do. His eyes were still wide and his skull bounces against the wall. Lance managed to pry Keith's mouth open and suddenly, Lance was in his mouth, wet and hot. A weak moan came from his throat and his eyes fluttered shut. He shifted, bucking against the air.

They were there for a while, Keith itching to touch Lance everywhere. Lance let go of his hands to grab his face and pin Keith to the wall by his hips. Keith gasped into Lance's mouth at the friction and grabbed the front of his shirt. Lance backed up a fraction. He dragged his lips across Keith's neck.

"Put your arms around my neck." He breathed.

Keith immediately obliged and soon Lance was on him again. He felt Lance's hands run from his hips down to his thighs, and felt him lift slightly as a hint. Keith wrapped his legs around him and almost groaned when Lance squeezed his ass.

 He began to bounce as Lance strode to his room, slamming the panel and opening the door. Without looking, he shut the door behind him and Keith's back it the wall hard.

"Ow-!" He began to protest but froze when he felt Lance's tongue run over his collarbone. The piercing felt like it was burning as it rolled across his skin. Lance stopped Keith to the ground abruptly. He winced.

"Strip me," Lance ordered, and if Keith wasn't gay as Hell before, he sure was now. Keith began to stand up but Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, flush against his body. Keith could see the dimples on Lance's face as he smirked, wanton.

Keith shuddered and got to his feet. He slowly pulled off Lance's jacket and Lance growled, pushing it to the floor.

"I'm not going soft with you; we're not making love." He hissed.

Lance roughly pushed Keith's jacket down his arms and unlatched his belt. He threw them behind him but Keith didn't know where, too focused on Lance's hands. Next came his shirt, then--holy shit, what?--Lance literally ripped Keith's pants off. He felt self-conscious in his briefs as Lance took his time looking him up and down. He took off a hidden belt from his jeans and approached Keith.

"I'm going to put this over your eyes, Sweetheart. Only for a little bit," Lance muttered hotly and he wrapped the leather around Keith's eyes. He heard the shuffling of clothes then suddenly felt his underwear being pulled down, the fabric dragging fast and rough down his legs.

He felt Lance put his fingers on his mouth and opened up, sucking on Lance's index and middle finger. Lance chuckles darkly. "So eager."

Lance took his fingers out of Keith's mouth with a protest from Keith and pushed him back against the wall. He lifted Keith's right leg and he felt a nudge. He tensed.

"Relax,"

"Lance, I can't-"

"We'll stop, then." Keith felt Lance begin to pull away and grasped at his shoulders.

"No, no! I'll relax, I swear,"

Lance hummed and Keith felt the nudge again. He relaxed and felt Lance's slick finger go a knuckle deep. He winced.

"Hush."

It wasn't soon after that Lance had his entire index finger inside Keith. Keith vaguely wondered how anyone could enjoy this. Lance began moving his finger around, and Keith found that it was very, incredibly uncomfortable.

But then Lance stroked something, and he yelled from shock.

He felt Lance's chest press against his, hot, "I found it." There was a smug smile in his voice. He began to move his finger in and out, Keith shivering. Then the second finger was added, causing Keith to claw at the wall.

Lance unbuckled the belt from around his eyes and Keith adjusted. From the extremely proximity, he could see the combination of dark and light blues and specks of green in his eyes, the smattering of freckles across his nose, his long eyelashes, and his flushed face.

"No condoms," he muttered, annoyed.

"Raw dog me," Keith hissed, fingers tangling in Lance's hair and saw his eyes become half-lidded. He wrapped his legs around his waist. Lance stared at him and placed his hands on Keith's hips. Then, without warning, his hips snapped upward.

Keith groaned and pulled Lance's hair, leaning against the wall. "Shoulders," Lance barked. Keith stalled for a moment and Lance bucked harder, making Keith bite his lip as he slid against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders.

Then Lance started to move.

He picked up the speed, rubbing Keith's back against the wall with every thrust. Each time, by a miracle, Lance hit that magical spot. Within ten minutes, Keith was about ready to blow. Lance began to suck on his neck, biting and marking him. He struggles to hang on.

Keith bounced up and down, feeling Lance's sweat rub against his own. He whimpered, "Lance, w-wait, pl- ah...!"

Lance became more rough, going faster and making it harder to make Keith last. He ran his nails up Lance's back harshly and listened to his labored breaths when he rested his forehead beside Keith's head on the wall.

Keith mewled and tucked his face into the crook of Lance's neck, sucking on the skin. Lance gave a low moan. Shit, shit, shit-

"L-Lance, fuck, stop,  _Lance!"_

"Go ahead," he breathed heavily.

Keith's skin rubbed Lance; he was hypersensitive, could feel his hands lifting and pushing on his ass, their wet skin sliding together, Lance inside of him, and he let go.

Keith came with a high-pitched whine, getting louder and louder as it carried on. Lance's rhythm stuttered and he followed suit, emptying himself in Keith. They made eye contact.

Lance's eyes were still blazing yet sated, lips red and wet, entire face flushed with hair sticking up wildy. They gazed at each other for a moment.

Lance laughed, bright and lascivious. "Sex hair doesn't suit you."

Keith could feel his excrement between their bodies, felt full from Lance's. He slumped forward, forehead resting in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Was I any good?" Lance asked.

Keith mumbled and nodded a small praise. Their sweat was still present, breathing still not steady, but Keith promptly passed out on Lance's chest.

 

He woke up alone the next morning. Lance was no where to be found. Keith sat up and winced; that would be the anal, yes. As he stood, he noticed his legs were shaky. He stumbled to the bathroom and groaned when he looked in the mirror. Hickies and bites covered his collarbone, neck, and chest; he sighed happily. He turned on the water to the shower.

How would he get Lance's unborn children out of his butt?

 

After drying off with Lance's towel, he carefully walked to his dresser. He pulled on a large baggy gray shirt, boxers, and mismatched socks, all from Lance. They smelled like him and Keith let a content smile onto his face. 

Still wobbling, he made it to the dining room. Everyone was staring at him, including Lance.

Pidge looked disgusted and annoyed, Hunk looked shocked, Shiro looked slightly pleased, and Allura and Coran looked confused.

Lance had a faint blush across the bridge of his nose and his lips were in a tight line. He speedily turned back to his breakfast. He was shirtless and Keith could see the bright red scratch marks on his back.

"Keith, why are you wearing Lance's clothes?" Allura asked.

"Well, uh..." Keith responded dumbly.

"You know," Pidge drawled. "Some of us had to walk down that hallway and every time they walked down that hallway some sounds were heard and ugh, 'oh, Lance, Baby!' and very high-pitched screaming multiple times, moaning, holy shit Keith that was probably you. You came for like ten fifteen seconds, dude. How much you wanna bet Lance wanted to tie Keith up in a sex dun-" Pidge ranted.

"Pidge," Shiro warned.

"I don't know what y'all are talking about. Nothing happened between us." Keith replied nervously.

"Then explain the hickies, bites, your wearing of Lance's clothes, the shared sex hair, and the scratches on Lance's back." Hunk demanded, eyebrows raised.

"Alright, you got me. I apologize," he muttered as he took a seat beside Lance. He reached for Lance's hand under the table and felt Lance's fingers curl with his own.

"You were a total sick yesterday but so was I so I forgive you. But," Lance addressed the rest of the team. "This boy had a good time, right? Did you  _hear_ those noises?"

Keith blushed and looked down. "Yes," Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro answered, voices pained.

"I'm proud of you, Keith. Kind of." Shiro said fondly.

"Hm?" Lance inquired.

"I've... had a crush on you for two years. And, like, two days ago I realized I'm actually in love with you." Keith admitted, entire body flushing. He heard aww's and gagging noises.

"Amazing!" Coran said. "A crush that lasted two years? And you, Lance?"

Lance glanced at Coran, face pink, "About six months." He turned to Keith. "But I'll get there, Keith, to the point where I'm in love with you."

Tears trickled down Keith's cheeks and he smiled wetly, "I'm so happy," he whispered.

Lance wiped the tears from his face, expression showing adoration. "You will be, forever and always."

There was silence, then, from Pidge, "You guys are gross."

It eased the mushy tension in the air and everyone laughed, changing the topic. Keith was happy for the distraction but Lance whispered, "But seriously, why are you wearing my clothes?"

Keith smiled innocently. "Because it smells like you..."

Lance choked a laugh and rejoined the group conversation. The tips of his ears were pink and Keith giggled in delight.

 

* * *

 

 

Break-ups: 24

Fights: 195

Sexual healing: 153

Soft sex: 43

Rough sex: 100

Missionary: 10

I-Hate-Yous: 5

Marriages: 1

Divorces: 0

 


End file.
